


Doublet (Eric Coulter)

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Divergent, Divergent Imagines, Divergent/Reader, Eric Coulter Imagines, Eric Coulter x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: Eric and Y/N grew up in Erudite, one day they decided to get to know each other... what happened next?This was a requested story on Tumblr.Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Eric Coulter/Female!Reader, Eric Coulter/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. P1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

Ever since I could remember I had been in my mother’s shadow, I was known as Jeanine Matthews daughter, something I heavily disliked. I wasn’t as smart as my mother, her IQ was way above average while mine was the average, this meant that no one saw me just the fact that I was the smart woman’s average daughter. That was until I met Eric, we had always been in the same classes growing up so we knew of each other, but seeing as no one ever spoke to me in fear of my (not so nice) mother it meant we were twelve by the time we actually began to speak to each other. 

It started with a new classroom layout, the teacher had said that some people were not concentrating hard enough, that people were distracted by their friends sitting next to them and they were going to change the seats so we sat next to someone we didn’t know; I’m sure the groans coming from the students could’ve been heard in the classrooms all the way down the hall. I was usually put on my own so I didn’t mind much, maybe I could make a friend (though there was still a lot of doubt in my mind about that). When Eric was put next to me we didn’t speak at all. He obviously knew who I was from my surname - and the number of times my teachers had told me that they would tell my mother about my failing grades stating that they didn’t understand how I could have come from the smartest women in the faction - but he didn’t know me. It was a few lessons after the seating was changed when we first interacted; I was struggling with a question - it must’ve been obvious to him even if I was trying to hide it - he had looked over at me a couple of times before pushing his workbook into my view showing me the working out he had done. The next few lessons had been the same until one day after class he ran after me trying to grab his attention. The words caught everyone’s attention as they stared at him in surprise but they all quickly lost interest and walked away. He had come to a stop in front of me, huffing out a breath before speaking,

“I know you’ve been struggling in your classes and I was wondering if you would like some help studying?” the question caused my breath to get caught in my throat, never had anyone wanted to help me before, not the teachers, not my mother and never another student, so this was a shock. I slowly nodded my head in answer and smiled slightly at him not knowing what to say. To my surprise, he smiled back before speaking again,

“Cool, how about tomorrow after class, we head to the library and we can start on whatever you want?”

“I would like that, thank you.” he seemed surprised that I had spoken but quickly got over it before smiling once more and began to walk towards the gates which lead us out of the school. Getting home that night I was smiling non-stop, which obviously caught my ever-observant mother as she questioned me,

“Why are you so smiley, lovey.” even if my mother was a bit obsessive with my average IQ she wasn’t completely put off and cared for me how a mother should,

“Oh, I.. um... Well, I’m going to get help with my work tomorrow - from another student.”

“Who?”

“The Coulter’s son, Eric, sits next to me in class and saw that I was struggling with some of the work and offered to help me.” I caught myself rambling, looking up at my mother to gauge her reaction, which was an odd look of content.

“That was awfully kind of him, I wonder why? Though your teachers have been increasing their phone calls home to say that your grades are dropping so this may help get them back on track.”

The next day after class Eric and I walked towards the library, we were silent the whole time not knowing what to say to each other, my head was running wild with the thought that Eric had changed his mind or that he would walk me into a prank where his actual friends would have a laugh at me, but none of that happened as we found a table and pulled out our workbooks. Eric launched into our first lesson, teaching me the formulas I would need for the first question in the revision book. By the end of the day, we had laughed and spoken like we were old friends, being told by the librarian to be quiet on more than one occasion even though there was hardly anyone in there. We had decided to study every day after class, and every study session went the same - getting to know each other and revising for the end of year exams - my mother had stated that the teachers started to call home and tell her how I was beginning to get better at the work I was given and that my grades were rising above the class average rapidly, which she was very happy with. Soon enough we began to see each other on the weekends, just to hang out not to do work, we would sit in the local park and chat and occasionally he’d bring a ball and we would play football. We would talk about things we had never told anyone, like the fact that he couldn’t wait to get away from his parents even if he stayed in Erudite after the ceremony - to me stating that I wanted to get away from being in my mother’s shadow for the rest of my life and that I wanted to prove myself. We had both discussed what other faction we thought we would go to, both stating that Dauntless seemed like the best option though I admitted that Amity seemed like a good option as well; I had always adored their simple life and their peace, though I had quickly stated that I wouldn’t get to prove myself in that faction. Eric understood though, he always seemed to understand me, even stating one time that he seemed to understand my emotions and thoughts better then I did, which was true - I had never been good with knowing how I felt only knowing that I had a constant feeling of being trapped in a place that wasn’t me.


	2. P2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

The day after I turned thirteen was the day that Eric admitted to liking me, he told me that he wanted to start a relationship, something he had deliberated over for the past year as he knew that at the ceremony anything could happen but was willing to try and so was I.

When my mother found out she was ecstatic, she knew how smart Eric was and had already stated that when we were old enough to have children that they would be very welcome in Erudite, to which we stated that we were thirteen and that she needed to slow down a bit on the idea of grandchildren. Over the next few years, Eric and I had become impossibly closer, his friends had begun to like me as we hung out with them a lot. Things were almost blissful until the day of testing, Eric had stated that he would wait outside for me after being tested before going in. I was nervous, I know that I never felt like I belonged in Erudite so that was probably not going to be the answer but I knew that whatever the answer was I would probably join Dauntless, I still needed to prove myself and I wanted to do whatever I could to do that. Walking into the room I was shaking, the tester had told me about it and sat me down in the chair before administering the serum. My mind went wild, I could understand any of it - the table was in front of me held two baskets with items in them, a woman’s voice suddenly shouted “chose” but I didn’t understand why, until a vicious looking dog came running at me but I had no time to think before a child appeared and took the attention of the dog away from me, the only thing I could do was grab the knife and throw it at the dog which fell to the floor, the knife sticking out of its head. The scene suddenly changed to a man on a bus, looking around I found that no one had a face, the man started speaking to me, asking me if I knew the person on the front page of his newspaper - another person who was faceless - I answer with a no but the man gets aggressive, stating that I did know him before saying that if I said yes I would save him, but I insisted I wasn’t lying and that the man had no face. After saying this I was pulled out of the simulation by the tester, the woman looked panicked.

“Something’s wrong you shouldn’t have gone through both simulations, you scored a lot of different factions. I need you to tell me where you want to go so I can put that as your results.” her words were rushed and I was confused by them, 

“I - uh Dauntless?” she nodded and turned back towards the screen.

“You’re Divergent, you can’t tell anyone, it would be too dangerous! Some people do not trust those who are as they cannot be controlled like everyone else.” this information was new, I’d heard of Divergency and that once it was a good thing, but fear always toppled any rationale thinking and I guess that’s what happened. With a nod, I left the room spotting Eric and walking over to him. Her words of warning circled my head as he stood up and opened his mouth,

“What’d you get?” my eyes widened at his question, before relaxing as I came to the decision to say,

“Dauntless, you?” the smile that broke out on his face told me his answer,

“I got the same.” I smiled as best I could, Eric looked at me in concern before brushing it off and grabbing my hand before we began the journey home. 

The day of the ceremony went very much the same called up, slit hand-pour blood in, the same as every year. I looked at my mother who knew I wasn’t going to be staying in Erudite, I had told her my decision in the morning where she was very tearful but proud. Squeezing her hand I walked down to the bowls slit my hand and hovered for a moment, this was it all my life had been leading up to this decision I had made my decision but was it the best one for me? Before I realised my blood fell into the Dauntless bowl and a loud cheer could be heard. Walking over I spotted Eric who was already chatting to some of the others, he smiled over to me and grabbed my hand squeezing it reassuringly. 

We arrived at the faction a little over an hour later, the jump from the train was exhilarating. We came to a stop in front of a rugged-looking man who introduced himself as Max. He told us about the faction and that to get in we had to jump into the hole behind him, people began to question him on it before he silenced them and asked for a volunteer. Everyone stayed silent and before I knew it I had put up my hand, Max looked over to me and nodded, Eric grabbed my hand giving me a look before I smiled and continued to walk towards Max. Getting up on the ledge I faced the group of curious teenagers and fell backwards, the jump from the train may have felt exhilarating but this was even more adrenaline-inducing. I landed on a net and sighed out a breath of relief. There was a woman who pulled me off the net and welcomed me to Dauntless before instructing me to stand over by the wall, the next down was Eric, who quickly walked over to me, relief showing in his eyes. To my surprise the next person was a Stiff, who I hadn’t seen before now, he stayed quiet as he stood by us only smiling in response to my own.

The next few months were tough, but I was making it. Rising to the top wasn’t too difficult as everyone else seemed to be staying where they started, other than Eric and the Stiff who was called Tobias. Us three had a sort of pleasant rivalry with each other trying to see who would come out on top. 

It was time to go into the landscape simulation, Tobias and Eric had been in before me, telling me that it was disorientating but I would be okay. Walking into the room I found Amar and a chair. Sitting in it I tried calming myself and thinking about the fears I had but I came up blank. The serum was injected and I fell into darkness, the first thing I encountered was Eric (a distorted rugged version of him anyway), he was talking to me about something - anger was evident in his voice - a tone I had never heard him direct at me before. A knife suddenly appeared in his right hand and it was quickly put against my throat, I fell to the floor and begun to crawl backwards getting as far away from Eric as I could all while trying to calm my mind and think about what was going on. It was then I noticed a large chunk of rock break and fall, it was going to hit him I had no choice but to throw myself up and into him, pushing him back so that the rock landed behind us, only for Eric to appear under the rock - dead. Soon the image of Eric’s lifeless body disappeared and as my heart stilled I was pulled out into a bright white light. Amar stared at me in disbelief, barely anyone knew that Eric and I were together and it scared me that he would disapline us for it,

“You’re an anomaly.”

“Huh?” tears started to build up in my eyes as they began to blur,

“The average results are 10-15 fears you only have… two,” I saw the struggle in his eyes, “and they’re both to do with the initiate Eric Coulter, why?” I couldn’t speak, not only was I divergent but I was an anomaly this wasn’t good (someone was bound to figure it out soon enough), a touch to my shoulder knocked me out of my thoughts,

“Y/N you need to tell me what that was about or I can’t help you.”

“I-I don’t know. I guess I don’t really fear anything cause I haven’t experienced anything to put fear into me, only Eric… we’re together, have been for years and well… I guess the thought of him being hurt or using our relationship against me hurts cause I never had anyone but my mother before him an-” Amar cut off my rambling with a squeeze on my shoulder and a reassuring look. 

“I understand, just try not to show off the relationship until after your initiation is over, Doublet.” the nickname got me as I gave him a confused look,

“Doublet?” 

“Means two accounts of the same event.”

“You were born an Erudite right?” he laughed at my question before nodding and then pushed me out of the room. Walking into the hall I took a moment to think, though that was quickly cut off by the fast footsteps of Eric and Tobias.

“How’d it go?” Tobias asked while Eric looked at me in concern,

“Well, uh... I only had two fears.” the surprise on the boy’s faces was priceless,

“Tobias got four how the hell did you get only two?!” Eric stated loudly, I shrugged,

“Did he give you a nickname to?” Tobias asked, a smirk on his face,

“Yeah, what’s yours?” 

“Four”

“How unoriginal, he called me Doublet…” Eric’s eyes widened, Tobias looked confused,

“How does he even know how to use that word?” Eric’s word made me laugh,

“How do you know how to use that word I hadn’t even heard of it before he said it.” 

“Uh, what does it mean?” Tobias asked still confused.

“It’s a word that describes two different accounts of the same event, what the hell was your fears?” Eric’s words made me look down not ready to talk about something so raw, Tobias seemed to understand and nudged Eric’s arm as if to say not now. Instead, Eric pulled me into a hug before stating that we should go to the mess hall. 

On the day the results were posted the initiates were all nervous, no one wanted to be factionless, but Dauntless couldn’t take us all on. In front of the board was a group of initiates some had tears in their eyes, others were smiling happily hugging a fellow member. Eric, Tobias (who everyone called Four now) and I pushed our way to the front, the relief I felt when I realised I had got in was beyond anything I had felt before, taking a double-take at the position of my name - right at the top, then Fours, and then Eric’s… thank the gods. I spun around and the boys were looking at me wildly, excitement evident in their faces, we were finally Dauntless members! I threw my arms around their necks pulling them into a hug, jumping up and down in happiness. I was with my boys and nothing could be better than that.


	3. P3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy! :)

The day after our results were posted we were told there would be a party for the new members and that we should all be there. I went out that morning to buy a dress for the occasion while the boys stated that they already had clothes to go in, I only rolled my eyes at this before leaving the barracks. The shops were busy and it seemed most people spent their spare time here, it was bustling with life. I found the dress I was looking for and got out of there, ready to get back to setting up my new room. Though I passed the tattoo shop and some designs caught my interest, walking in I looked around not noticing the Dauntless member walking towards me.

“Hey, are you looking to get a tattoo?” The woman was softly spoken which contradicted her inked skin nicely, I smiled at her nodding,

“Yes, I’m just not so sure on what to get, y’know?”

“You’re new right? I’m Louise, do you have a general idea of it?” I explained the idea to her while we walked towards her desk where she started sketching on a piece of blank paper, soon enough we had come up with the design and she got me set up on the chair. The tattoo would be on my right thigh where it wasn’t always viable but would look good with the dress I had bought today; after an hour or so it was done and Louise had sent me off with a smile.

When it came to the party I was nervous about what the boys would think, mostly Eric cause he was the one that would see it the most, after giving myself a little pep talk and checking myself in the mirror one last time I walked out of my room. Eric and Four were talking before spotting me and openly staring, Eric traced his eyes down my body coming to a stop on my fresh tattoo.

“So that’s why you took so long to come back today!” Eric walked over and traced his finger over the sensitive skin on my thigh. Four looked away obviously not expecting the forwardness - he was still not used to the idea of us together, he had only found out the month before - another new member came out of their room only to stare at how close we were, looking over to Four and catching his eyes widening their own in acknowledgement, they knew that no one would be able to get close to me not with Eric’s increasing protectiveness. He wasn’t complaining about seeing me in the dress just that other people could see me in it. We stayed at the party for a few hours, drinking and getting to know some of the members of the faction, I spotted Louise who had turned to look at me with a smile, I waved as she began to walk over,

“I see the tattoo is doing good!”

“Of course, I’ve been taking good care of it all day!” Louise laughed before looking over to see Eric staring at me with protective eyes, she giggled before looking down at me and saying,

“I think that boy needs some… help.” I was confused but nodded anyway and we walked over to Eric and Four who were talking.

“Eric, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” he was sharp but what was new, he had zeroed back onto the tattoo on my thigh. The inky skin was shiny against the lights blaring down on us, and the E was also glaringly obvious as well as the bunch of buttercups, just like he had given me on our first (proper) date (we had found our way into amity’s land and he picked a bunch of them to give to me), it seemed that he hadn’t taken much notice of it earlier as his eyes widened in recognition, looking up to my eyes his mouth was open in shock. Four had begun to look at it too, probably trying to work out the meaning behind the flowers,

“Is that what I think it is?” Eric’s voice cut through the group’s silence, walking over to me,

“Yep. Like it?” he lifts the skirt of my dress slightly to see it better,

“Wow. I couldn’t see it properly earlier.” As Eric was speaking I could see Louise walk over to Four and laugh at what he was saying, before I focused back on my boyfriend who was currently tracing his finger around the tattoo - this time with more precision.

“It’s beautiful...” he spoke quietly, I smile at his calmness which wasn’t something that Eric usually was. The rest of the night was similar until we were stumbling back the barracks laughing about who knows what with Four trying to keep us on track; he left us outside of my door with a goodbye as we stumbled in and fell onto my bed. Soon we found ourselves laying there talking with the occasional kisses,

“I can’t help but ask, it’s been on my mind since the testing day. What are your fears?” the question once again shocked me, I didn’t know what to say, but the alcohol on my brain had caused all filters to leave my mouth as I blurted out,

“You.” his eyes widened for what was probably the hundredth time today,

“What?”

“Both were to do with you, I guess - like I told Amar - I never really had anything to lose before you came into my life, and I’m an independent woman but the thought of losing you in either way is still terrifying.” Eric grabbed my chin pulling my head so I was looking into his eyes properly.

“What did I do?” 

“Well at first you threatened me, pointing a knife to my throat. And then you were going to die so I pushed you out of the way but you still ended up under the rock and I didn’t know what to do…” tears fell from my eyes, and blurred my vision. Eric pulled me into his chest holding me tight promising it will never happen. We were content, ready to do our jobs and live our lives in Dauntless, together, everything was okay until Tris came...


End file.
